Por tu sonrisa
by ninnae
Summary: Solo una sonrisa basta para hacer latir un corazón. Shaka siendo el más cercano a Dios también es humano y capaz de caer en la trampa del amor; guiado por los deseos de posesión y el arrebato de los celos obtendrá la atención y el amor de Mu, o es lo que desea. Pero ¿Qué tendrá que ver Saga en todo eso?¿Por que Mu rie de la reacción de Shaka?


**Por tu sonrisa**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola, creo que ultimamente me he estado distrayendo de escribir los capítulos de los multichapter, pero por alguna razón se me estaba haciendo un poco complicadi, así que mejor que desenredarse de aquello que escribiendo algo de una pareja distinta.  
**

 **Espero les guste, no suelo trabajar mucho con la pareja, pero espero que de todas maneras les agrade**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

Y es que no puedo evitar que mi mundo se de vuelta cuando veo tu mirada poblada de calidez y tu sonrisa tan deslumbrante como el Sol; te has convertido en alguien indispensable en mi vida. Oh Mu, mi dulce ángel tibetano, ¿Y es que como no puedo tenerte en consideración en esta nueva vida que estamos emprendiendo?, todos los males han sido erradicados, hemos dado hasta lo imposible para mantener la paz en esta era y los frutos de ese trabajo se han dado como recompensa con una nueva oportunidad de disfrutar de todo lo que nos hemos perdido.

¿Cómo debo abarcarte para que me veas como algo más que un compañero? Siempre he sido un caballero estoico y sereno, quien coloca la razón y el deber por sobre todo. Pero el amor ha cambiado por completo ese razonamiento que en la lucha me convierte en uno de los más fieros guerreros, pues hoy es ese magno sentimiento es el que me mueve, el que hace revolotear mi corazón y encender mi alma.

Ahora te veo con cierto recelo, pues nuevamente estás con la ingrata compañía de ese gemelo, si bien es una pieza fundamental del ejercito de nuestra señora, el caballero más fuerte; es quizás uno de los que como persona me deja más duda de su ser. Aunque no soy quien para juzgar las decisiones de nuestra diosa de mantener a su lado a ciertos seres, aunque sí puedo rechazar que estos se acerquen a ti con tanta libertad, cuando mi mente grita furiosa enardecida de celos por que otro mantiene la vitalidad de tus dulces y bellos ojos sobre él.

Mu, lucharé por ti, me ganaré tu afecto poco a poco, aunque tenga que dar la más implacable lucha. Todo sea por tu sonrisa que me llena de vida.

—Pareces distraído Shaka ¿Ves a alguien en especial? —la voz burlona de Milo me llegó desde las espaldas, y es que ese griego a pesar de su entera lealtad hacia nuestra diosa y su enorme ética hacia los ideales que profesamos como caballeros, como ser humano, su personalidad se ve reducida a estar marcada como la común de los nacidos bajo el signo del escorpión, burlones, observadores y sagaces. Es quizás esa capacidad la que lo volvía más inoportuno y quisquilloso.

—Nada que te pueda interesar Milo.

—Yo no creo lo mismo —en el mismo instante que pronuncio esa frase me voltee y pude ver su sonrisa llena de mofa hacia mi persona, solo pude hacer una mueca ante esto.

—En ocasiones Milo, tus palabras y acciones pueden sacar de su calma a las personas.

—Y tu actitud parsimoniosa Shaka hará que pierdas la contienda —las palabras que me concedió las hizo indicando hacia la dirección en donde se hallaban Mu y Saga, me giré con el ceño fruncido al ver su brazo extendido hacia lo que él me quería mostrar. Con algo de furia pude ver como Saga rozaba tenuemente una de las mejillas de Mu con su mano, y este ante el accionar del gemelo desviaba la vista tímidamente sonrojado. Esa actitud de Mu me alarmó ¿Es que acaso sentía algo por aquel griego? ¿Su corazón sería de él? ¿Acaso mi amor no tendría esperanza?

—Yo… —solo un monosílabo, las palabras no podían salir de mi boca, mi accionar se congeló y mi mente quedó en blanco.

—Si te quedas ahí parado como piedra, perderás ante la competencia —Milo me empujó en dirección hacia los dos, él venía detrás evitando que escapara, no podía zafarme, siempre ha sido muy difícil contradecir a ese escorpión.

Llegamos donde estabas tú mi bello ángel, y donde también estaba ese gemelo de mis pesadillas, la mirada que nos dedicó nos dejaba en claro que no nos quería ahí. Milo como siempre sonrió despreocupado, tu respiraste profundamente ante nuestra llegada, no sé si de frustración o alivio, pues tenía los ojos cerrados. Segundos después batiste tus pestañas y volviste a abrir tus bellas esmeraldas dedicándome a Milo y a mí una encantadora sonrisa. Como idiota correspondí sin importarme lo que los demás pudieran pensar.

—Es bueno verlos muchachos —tu voz melodiosa, tu suave y calmo entonar, sumado la cadencia de cada nota me embelesaban, ¿Cómo era posible que el amor me tuviera tan atrapado?

—Lo mismo digo Mu —Milo discretamente hizo un gesto, no pude ver hacia quien específicamente, pero segundos después apareció Kanon, he de decir de él que me cae mucho mejor que su gemelo, quien sabe la verdadera razón, pero su presencia me es más amena, tal vez sea el hecho de que no vea a Mu con ojos de querer arrebatarme todo lo que siempre he deseado.

—Saga, el patriarca quiere verte, quiere discutir el hecho de que casi hayas destruido el coliseo en el último entrenamiento.

Con sorna sonrío, y no puedo evitar alegrarme aunque sea un poco de su desgracia, aunque como budista aquello no es muy ético. Más no me interesa.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Milo y Kanon ya no estaban, solo nos hallábamos nosotros dos.

—¿Y esos dos donde…?

Me sonreíste abiertamente ante la pregunta.

—Kanon acompañó a Saga y Milo vio entrando a Camus.

Un agradecimiento se forma en mis labios, a pesar de que pueden llegar a ser fastidiosos esos dos, tenerlos como amigos es una de las mayores bendiciones que nos ha entregado las muchas batallas.

—Supongo que es mejor así.

—¿Y eso? —la curiosidad brilla en tu cálida mirada, ¡rayos!, vuelves a deslumbrarme.

—Nada, solo que me gusta estar en tu compañía —te sonrió de vuelta.

—También me gusta estar contigo Shaka —soltaste, no sabes cuánto significan esas palabras para mí, aunque puede que las digas dada la amistad que nos une, pero de todas formas las guardaré como un valioso tesoro.

—Eres lo más importante para mí Mu —lo que digo te hace dar un respingo y luego un delicioso tono carmín acude a adornar tus mejillas. Hoy cumpliré mi propósito. No te dejaré alejarte, te amo y te quiero en mi vida como algo más, agradezco a Athena el que haya organizado esta improvisada fiesta—. ¿Por qué no hablamos afuera Mu? —me lanzó una vez más con la esperanza de que no me rechaces.

—Supongo que la ocasión lo amerita —miraste hacia donde estaba el patriarca hablando con Saga, eso me lleno de celos, no sabía si mirabas al sumo pontífice o a ese gemelo usurpador.

—Vamos —hablé secamente, tú me miraste extrañado, pero no te dejé cuestionarme, te tomé de la mano fuertemente y te saqué del templo principal.

—Shaka… —hablaste después de un rato de que hubiéramos estado caminando—. ¿Qué sucede?

Todavía preso de los celos me dejé llevar por la molestia. —¿Tienes alguna relación con ese gemelo?

Me miraste confundido en primera instancia y luego frunciste el ceño en expresión de molestia.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa?

Con frustración me paso una mano por el rostro en un intento de calmarme.

—Lo siento Mu, yo… —el valor me falta, pero al verte ahí de pie no tengo mucha opciones—. Estoy celoso —logro murmurar, pero tú pareces no haberme oído.

—No te escucho Shaka, si me sacaste de la fiesta para esto mejor…

—¡Que estoy celoso! —grito finalmente en frustración. Desvió la mirada, no quiero ver tu rostro después de ese escándalo, amarte me saca de quicio, se lleva mi razón.

Sin embargo tú actúas inesperadamente. Siento tus cálidos labios sobre los míos, y por dentro me estoy preguntado ¿qué rayos está sucediendo?

—Eres un tonto Shaka —me dices en tono amable, y yo solo puedo seguir viéndote sorprendido—. ¿Tengo que decirlo? —me cuestionaste—. Creo que tú ibas a decirme algo antes.

Ahí espabilo, tienes razón, me miras con tus labios curvados y tus ojos brillantes, ¡cielos Mu!, siempre me tuviste en tus manos.

—Te amo Mu, te amo.

Agrandas más tu sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti mi querido tonto —te vueles a acercar para besarme. Disfruto del contacto con gusto.

—Siempre lo supiste, ¿cierto? —tu asientes en respuesta, sin embargo una interrogante sigue rondando mi mente.—Pero…, ¿Y ese gemelo?

—¿Saga? —cuestionas, para luego soltarte a reír, me descoloco por eso—. Él solo me hacia el favor de colocarte celoso, fue su plan. Aunque creo que solo quería fastidiarte.

Un tic comienza a formarse en mi ojo al pensar en ese maldito de Saga, cuando este a mi alcance…

—Lo voy…

—No te enfades —tus labios surcan mi rostro en busca de mi boca, me tienes a tu merced—, solo quería ayudarme.

—Solo porque tú lo pides —te devuelvo el beso, tú me sonríes con esa bella expresión que tanto amo, de ahora en más no pretendo separarme de ti, y ya luego veré como encargarme en secreto de ese fastidioso gemelo, todo estará bien mientras no te enteres. Mantener tu felicidad ahora sería mi trabajo.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
